One on One
by WitchySara
Summary: First fic! NC-17 sort-of Sara gets bored!


Sara Sidle looked around the lab. ' God, this place is dead' Walking down the hall towards the break room, she thought that's where her friends are hiding. Peering in, she was suddenly hit in the nose with a ball of paper.

" Sorry Sara" Nick Stokes chuckled, bending down and picking up the paper ball at her feet.

" Slow night, guys?" she commented, leaning against the doorframe.

" Yeah. I know" Nick said, throwing the ball back at Warrick Brown. " Cath's off and Grissom, only has one case. He took it himself."

" Figures" Sara sighed as she turned and headed out the door.

" Where are you going, Sara?" he heard Warrick yell after her.

Ignoring him, she headed back down the hall. Sara needed peace and quiet. She passed Grissom's office and noticed the door slightly open. Stopping, she casually looked in. No one. It wasn't like Grissom to leave his door open. A roar of laughter pored out of the break room. Rolling her eyes, Sara stepped inside the office and shut the door behind her.

" Ah quiet" she spoke to the silence.

Looking around, Sara felt weird. She's been in this office billions of times, but this time was different. She felt lost. Breathing deep, she smelled him. It's not a smell of cologne. Just pure Grissom. Striding to his empty desk, Sara pulled out his chair and sat down. Slowly rocking back and forth, she leisurely drifted away in her thoughts. It's been days since he spoke to her. Sara tried to convince herself that it didn't matter. Keyword there 'convince' her self-conscience reminded. In reality, she missed him. Sara missed how she feels around him. Her heart seemed to miss beats when he talks. Her brain didn't function when he got to close to her skin. 

Turning the chair around to face Grissom's spiders, Sara sighed deeply. The chair slowly melts around her. ' I wish Grissom was here' she thought. ' I would so badly to touch him.' Sara lazily ran her hand down her neck. She could just feel his touch on her skin. Suddenly, it was becoming very hot in the office. Unhurriedly, Sara ran her hands down to her breasts. Closing her eyes, she imagined Grissom's lips on her ears, lips, and neck. Her breathing became shallower. Wetness began to pool between her legs. Quickly turning around, Sara checked to see if any one was at the door. Facing the wall again, Sara dropped her hand inside her jeans. Her fingers slowly pushed into her heated lair. Moaning slightly as her thumb circled her clit, Sara's body slid down the chair to get better access. Increasing the speed of her hand, she growled. Sara could see Grissom, in her mind's eyes, down on his knees, licking her soft, wet pussy. Tossing back her head, Sara headed towards her climax.

******************************************************************

" Look's who back" Warrick announced, looking at the doorway.

" Hey, boss" Nick chirped in.

Gil Grissom stood in the doorway of the break room, surveying his team.

" How's the case?" Nick asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

" Suicide" Grissom looked disappointed. " Have you guys seen Sara?"

" We saw her about half hour ago. I think she's in your office. I saw her heading that way." Warrick stated.

" She's probably waiting for you to hand out some assignments." Nick said, watching his boss leave the room.

******************************************************************

The beads of sweat formed on the top of her brow. Sara worked feverously on her climax. Feeling the wave crash over her body, Sara moaned loudly.

" Oh, Grissom, yess…"

" Oh Grissom, what?" a voice boomed from the office door.

Tearing her hand out her pants, Sara instantly turned her chair around to face the voice. 

Grissom stood in front of his desk, looking down at her. Sara felt the heat raising rapidly up her cheeks.

" What are you doing in there?"

" I… I.. was waiting for you" she lied, removing herself from his chair.

" Well, here I am" 

" You know what? It wasn't important." Sara hastily made her way to the door. Reaching for the doorknob, she felt two strong arms on her shoulders. Hot breath fluttered her hair as he breathed.

" Sara" Grissom cooed into her ear.

"Yeah" she whispered back.

" It's such a turn-on that you think of me that way. I think of you, too" His hands left her shoulders.

Sara turned around to comprehend what he just said. Grissom was perched on the side of his desk, looking at her. Suddenly, he winked at her. Sara smiled at him and opened the door to the now busy hallway. Marched through the people, with the smile still plastered to her face.


End file.
